1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image printing medium, and more specifically, to an image printing medium which has a position detection marker for detecting an image printing region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a case in which an image is printed on an image printing medium in which image printing regions are defined, an image is printed after detection of the image printing regions by using a sensor. Generally, in a method of detecting the image printing regions by a sensor, a mark for position detection (referred to a xe2x80x9cposition detection markerxe2x80x9d hereinafter), whose relative positional relationships with respect to the image printing regions are determined, is marked in advance on the image printing medium. This position detection marker is detected by the sensor so that the image printing regions are determined.
As position detection markers, a rectangular mark 50 which is printed on a reverse surface of an image printing medium (see FIG. 7A) and a rectangular hole 52 which is punched outside of the image printing regions (see FIG. 7B) are known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-323484).
However, in order to print the position detection marker on the reverse surface of the image printing medium, during a manufacturing process of the image printing medium, another process exclusively for printing the position detection marker becomes necessary.
In a case in which a printing process is involved in the manufacturing process of the image printing medium, for example, when a box for a stamp is printed on the reverse surface of the image printing medium in the case of printing post cards, the position detection marker may be printed on the image printing medium at the same time as the box for the stamp is printed.
On the other hand, in a case in which no printing process is involved in the manufacturing process of the image printing medium, for example, in a case in which the image printing medium is a sealing paper, because there is no printing process, there is the inconvenience that a printing process exclusively for printing the position detection marker becomes necessary.
Further, in a case in which the position detection marker is formed by punching a hole in the image printing medium, a drawback is caused in that waste material is generated by the punching, thus requiring a measure during the manufacturing process for handling the generated waste. Moreover, in a case of using an image printing medium wound in a roll, such as, in particular, a multicolor heat-sensitive recording sheet (i.e., thermo-auto-graphic paper), there has been the drawback that, when the multicolor heat-sensitive recording sheet is left in an illuminated place, portions of the multicolor heat-sensitive recording sheet overlapping the punched holes are exposed.
In view of the aforementioned facts, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image printing medium having a position detection marker which can be formed without the need for a printing process during a manufacturing process and without generating waste.
In order to solve these problems, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image printing medium comprising: (a) at least one image printing region; and (b) at least one position detection marker for use in detecting position of the image printing region relative to the position detection marker, wherein the position detection marker is formed by cutting.
Here,xe2x80x9ccuttingxe2x80x9d means cutting in a predetermined configuration from the surface of the image printing medium to a predetermined depth thereof. In cases in which cuts are formed so as to penetrate the image printing medium as well as cases in which cuts are formed so as not to penetrate the image printing medium so as to allow an arbitrary thickness of the image printing medium to remain, a portion formed by this cutting is a cut piece which does not separate from the image printing medium.
In accordance with the present invention, since the position detection marker is formed by cutting, the position detection marker can be formed without a printing process. Further, in the cutting process, since the position detection marker is formed only by cutting and no through holes are formed in the image printing medium, generation of waste can be prevented. Accordingly, there is no need to take measures for preventing waste in the process of forming the position detection marker. In the present invention, the image printing medium is preferably cut to a partial depth thereof so as to prevent the cut piece from separating from the image printing medium.
The image printing region or regions can be formed by cutting. Further, the position detection marker can be formed at the same time as the time when the image printing region is cut. If both the image printing region and the position detection marker are formed by cutting, the position detection marker can be formed at the same time that the image printing region is cut. As a result, the position detection marker can be formed more easily.
The image printing medium may be a sheet member whose one side is tacky and is adhered to a peel-off paper. In this case, even when the image printing medium is completely cut, the cut portion remains adhered to the peel-off paper.
At least one of the cut shape, the size, the number, and the position of the position detection marker may differ the type of the image printing medium or the number of image printing region.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multicolor heat-sensitive recording sheet comprising: (a) at least one image printing region; and (b) at least one position detection marker for use in detecting position of the image printing region relative to the position detection marker, wherein the position detection marker is formed by cutting.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printer for printing an image on an image printing medium, the image printing medium having an image printing region and a position detection marker for detecting position of the image printing region relative to the position detection marker, the image printing region and position detection marker being defined by cuts, the printer comprising: (a) a sensor which detects the position detection marker on the image printing medium; and (b) an image printing member which prints an image on the image printing region at a time synchronized with when the position marker is detected, wherein the image printing medium is conveyed to the image printing member for printing an image on the image printing medium.